


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

by girlgoneblack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Gen, I Saw IW And I Survived (Barely), M/M, My Soul Is Crushed, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunion, The Sun Will Shine On Us Again, Thorki if you squint, infinity war fix-it, like really, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgoneblack/pseuds/girlgoneblack
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD (I mean, not so much, but I still prefer to warn - so if you haven't seen IW, best not to read this).Thor and Loki reunite.





	The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> A super duper short drabble of how I would want Thor and Loki's reunion to go.

“You’re late” stuttered Thor in between two sobs, squinting through the tears that streamed down his face.

Loki snickered lightly, looking to the ground with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. The golden rays of the setting sun played in his raven-black locks. Then he looked up, smiling genuinely at his brother for the first time in many, many years.

“And you… Well, you’re not missing an eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Infinity War - and it was great, really, I loved it... But it left me an emotional wreck. I hope everything is fixed in the next movies. And I mean, EVERYTHING (like, I hope they don't forget about my man Loki).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy waiting a whole year for the next movie to come out!
> 
> Cheers


End file.
